The Scheme
by sevenluck
Summary: Join the twists and turns of Lily's version of revenge.
1. The Reason

**The Reason**

**Author's Note:** This is my first piece of writing for FanFic; reviews & comments would be loved. But you have to read it first! Enjoy.

(and prepare to scroll)

Disclaimer: I do not possess any of the paraphernalia surrounding Harry Potter; they are the property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury/Scholastic and Warner Bros.

* * *

"_I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" He snarled carelessly, the way he had done to the other Muggle-borns._

"_Fine," she said, affronted, bristling and anger bubbling into her chest. " I won't bother you in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, **Snivellus**."_

* * *

"_No, – listen, I didn't mean –"_

"_To call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" The line was drawn, and it was time to say goodbye. _

* * *

That was back in the time of the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Now, it was the beginnings of Lily's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had not forgotten what Severus had said over the summer, it seemed imprinted in her mind. She was very lost; she felt that Severus had just abandoned her, tossed away what had happened in the past. He had, after all, introduced her to the Wizarding World, told her that she was a witch, told her she would attend Hogwarts, he at her side. Just toss away the last five years into the rubbish bin. 

Lily could not make herself let go. It was torture during her last 5th year days at Hogwarts, avoiding the Marauders and Severus whenever she could. Although painful to Lily, her friends congratulated her for letting Severus down, advising her to keep it that way. Lily then felt the first rush of defense for Severus since the Mudblood incident; that she was just as well abandoning him.

Yes, there was a part of Lily that was still clinging onto the simple theory that Severus had not yet taken the path of Dark, that he could be called back. The slight hope that Severus Snape would not join the forces of the Death Eaters, the way that had been done by many other Slytherins. Although most of these thoughts were silent, she had summed the courage to ask her next closest friend, Mary Macdonald.

* * *

_Four months previously… _

* * *

Lily explained her situation with Mary, hoping she wouldn't advise her to do what the others said. It was the last day at Hogwarts, and Lily and Mary were heading back to the Gryffindor Dorms to pack their bags. 

"It's all really very simple, Lily," Mary had said as they mounted the Grand Staircase. "You know, I've always hated the Slytherins ever since I lain eyes upon them, and what Mulciber and Avery did farther encouraged this, but..." Mary paused at this, knowing what thoughts were now crossing Lily's mind. "I have no grudge on Snape, Lils. But don't you see? He's trying to bring you with him, you told that to me, once. You said that Snape hoped you were going to be in Slytherin-"

"Well, yeah! Mary, you don't get it. That was in first year, I'm sure he had no clue why-"

"I remember it perfectly: The Sorting Hat asks what House you want to be in! It just gives you its opinion, that's all, but it's really up to you where you want to go. No, wait, I'm not done!" Lily was just about to interject again, but Mary pushed on: "Lily, you need to think: His mother was in Slytherin, and I'm sure his whole family line is, too! He's influenced by it, ever since his childhood. And now, here are all of the other Slytherin jerks. They keep ebbing him on, Lils. And look what he thought what Mulciber and Avery did to me: Funny. I don't think so, if that hit me..."

There was a silence between them, Lily's brain working, and with all her might, fighting against Mary to prove that there was something good in Snape. They had been friends for so long, before Hogwarts. They had had good laughs, like normal people. Why did there have to be Gryffindor and Slytherin? Always opposing forces, never to be united... Lily knew the point that Mary was trying to make her see. The fact that Snape had literally walked into the Slytherin House, cementing his destiny with the Death Eaters.

"He can change, Mary. Just... just look at Sirius Black. His whole family's in Slytherin, and he ended up in Gryffindor..." Lily chose her next words carefully, having never told anyone this before except Severus. "You don't know him, not the Severus past Hogwarts. When... when my sister was being difficult, shunning me, I would always go to Sev... and he would comfort me. Hours and hours we ticked off, talking and talking... My sister-" Lily's voice cracked at this. It had been difficult enough for her to say her name the first time. Lily had drifted off from her sister... They were in two separate worlds, never to see eye to eye the same way ever again.

Petunia had completely turned her nose up at Lily, ignoring her when she came home for the holidays from Hogwarts. They hardly spoke to each other now, only in rough voices when passing things across the table at dinnertime. And ever since Petunia had gone off with her boyfriend, Vernon, life for Lily plummeted. She had been in troubled times, desperate to string her relationship with Petunia back together, while continue her life as a witch. There were countless days of being taunted and sneered at, thrown dirty and slightly fearful looks as if she was a roach crawling across the floor.

Lily would always seek Severus's comfort, always finding him under the swing sets at the park, he always waiting for her. It was amazing just to get away from it all, to spew all of her emotions from home at Severus; he would simply listen, and in his placate voice, calm her.

"Lily, I know," said Mary quietly, not wanting to stress her friend farther. "But you still need to understand…"

Mary's voice was heard from a far way off, but eventually Lily came to. She gazed forward at the Fat Pink Lady's Portrait, vaguely remembering the night she had come out of it to speak with Severus…

_"It's too late, I've made excuses for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" _

_A pause. A painful pause in which Lily chose which way it was going to be. It was true; she could not handle this any longer. "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way. I've chosen mine."_

* * *

_Four months pass, and yet, I have always missed you, always wanting to win back your trust, your faith, your friendship… _

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away _

Wednesday, third day of school. Potions class.

* * *

**_Amortentia Ingredients require: Ashwinder eggs, powdered Griffin's claws, ginger roots, lovage, Valerain petals, and unicorn tail hair._**

Lily looked up from her Potions book, only to meet eyes with James Potter. It was what happened next that shocked James, but Lily flashed a grin at him, a glint in her eye that was out of character for her. It was not the cocky grin that James usually gave to her, but more like a smirk, simply stating: _"You are in for it." _James wheeled in his chair, facing Sirius, and began muttering to him in a voice, Lily thought, was slightly exasperated and anxious. Lily also turned into her seat to face Mary, who had a smug grin on her face.

_Good going, _Mary mouthed to her, as Slughorn was walking down the isle, glaring critically at Potter for talking during an exam. An open-book exam, so it was quite easy. It was a kind of refresher to the 6th years if they had forgotten all they learned over summer. Lily, of course, had already finished her essay, having been working on potions all summer long, and was thumbing through her copy of _Advanced Potion Making. _She had flipped to one of the few pages that were marked, and was just now wondering is she had made _it_ correctly... Mary seemed to mirror her thoughts as Slughorn approved of the students' progress and lumbered back to his desk, where he sat with a large noise that made most students look up.

"You think you did it right, Lils?" Mary's grin became more pronounced than ever, "or did you mess up on purpose for... side-effects?"

The snickering of Lily made Severus look up from his work. She did not... _snicker _often, only when he tripped in the halls and she happened to be watching him. Just hearing her laugh made his spirits raise, but the way she was doing it now made him tense slightly. Curious in the slightest, he continued on his essay that was already finished. He was just checking through it from sheer boredom. He hadn't even used the Potions book; he knew everything by heart, front and back.

"Mudbloods," growled Rodolphus, shaking his head. There was a mumble of assent from the few Slytherins that heard, all but Severus. Bellatrix had nodded her head vigorously, and then contented into staring admiringly at Rodolphus from behind.

"Doll Face," said she after awhile, her voice, usually spiked with poison, now an attempt of flattery. Doll Face was what she called Roddus these days, and it was quite aggravating and embarrassing every time she did it. "Why don't you help me with this essay?"

Rosier caught himself from laughing; it was best not to get Bella into a temper at the moment. Severus sighed inwardly, knowing what Roddus would say next, "Why not ask Severus, Bell? See, he is already done."

"Ah," smirked Bella, snatching the paper before Severus could even react, and never said her thanks as she began to copy his answers. Well, she would ace _this_ test. "Bellatrix, it's an _open-book_ exam." Severus muttered, but otherwise said nothing more on his objection.

The rest of the class Severus spent gazing at Lily's back. This did not go unnoticed, and was thrown dirty looks. The Slytherins did not speak to him, as they had gone through the conversation multiple times as the weeks drew on. It was apparent that Severus was not as willing to let go of her as they had originally thought last year.

This was nothing as to what Severus had done over the summer. His pride had been forgotten, whatever little there was to start with, and attempted to get in contact with Lily; he tried by going to her house, knocking on her door, but no one would answer.

Either Lily had told her parents to ignore him, they were away on a trip, away at all times, or Lily had put a Muffliato charm on her family so as to not hear his desperate knocks on the door. And it was _his _spell. He had taught it to Lily, and now it was, most likely, being used against him. But that was impossible, thought Severus sourly, as magic was forbidden during the summer. This only made everything worse, not being able to blame magic. He had his own troubles back at his summer home.

It was like walking into a nightmare, returning to the run-down building at the far side of the Spinner's End. Just outside the shabby door, billowing shouts could be heard that rattled the rusted doorknob. And going into the lion's mouth was much more intimidating than the haunted and deserted appearance of the outside.

The foul smell of liquor was always present in the living room, along with the dismal sight of the yellowing walls, threadbare carpets, dilapidated couches, boarded-up windows, and flickering electric lights. And Severus would ignore the shouts of the drunken man, as if it was a whining bee, and retreat to his disgrace-of-a-bedroom.

But even as Severus rode out the everlasting coaster that was his summer, his mind was still set on his future. It tortured him what he had done to Lily; his only true friend was now, simply stated, gone.

The decision was not yet set in stone; it was set on heading in that direction, but not in stone. The significance of reckless choosing would be fatal. There was a path to, perhaps, the beginnings of a more superior future to the current one, or, revolt against everything that was being done. Being _done. _It was happening before the Minister of Magic's very eyes; people were dieing, their lives being swiped away at a single down stroke of a wand, or being mutilated by a thousand Inferi…

Severus shuddered at the thoughts that were flashing before him, memories of past pictures and the Prophet forming eerie pictures in his mind's eye. He was not joining because of the _cruelty _of it all. Maybe just for a taste of power, and safety…

During his lapse of thought, Severus was conscious that he was being watched. He looked to his right, and saw Potter scowling at him. Severus glared right back, until Slughorn got in between their stares, positively beaming upon them all. "If everyone is finished," he started, gazing genially at everyone, despite the cold dungeon surroundings and the gloomy mood tests brought on, "take out your Potions book and study the effects of the Confusing Concoction! Does anyone know what else it is called?"

Severus's hand shot up in the air, but Slughorn's backside was facing him. Instead, he spied Lily's hand first. "Yes, milady?"

"The Confusing Draught, Incertus and Befuddlement Drafts, or Essence of Confundence, and, also with the same effects, the Confundus Charm…"

"Mudbloods, look at the way she thinks she knows everything." Muttered Evan Rosier, sneering as Slughorn applauded Lily and awarded Gryffindor 10 house points.

Severus felt like defending Lily, but dropped it. He didn't want to get into another dispute about Mudbloods, especially with Lily in the same room. Severus persisted in raising his hand, a conceited grin on his face. Slughorn looked surprised, but nodded in his direction. "Well," started Severus, avoiding Lily's stare, "there is also the Draught of Perplexity, although, some might argue, it is a completely different potion. This is only in the slightest true, it is simply a variation of the Confusing Concoction; it is merely more complex to make, and in itself, causing the maker to become perplexed. If made correctly, it has the same effects and properties as the Essence of Confundus, Incertus Draft, and all others." Severus allowed a sheepish smirk at Lily, her face flaring as she turned away abruptly.

"Nice," piped Evan, as Roddus thumped Severus on the back. Slytherin was then awarded _25 _points.

* * *

Lily, her eyes alight with excitement, paced briskly over to her friend at the Gryffindor table. "They're ready," she told Mary, smiling. Mary's face turned eager at this news, and she glanced around the table to where the Marauders sat, devouring their food like a pack of wolves. 

"When are you going to do it, Lily? I mean, Snape was such a git in Potion class today, and I can't wait to see what chaos is brought about when-"

Lily shushed her; her words had been climbing out of the whisper and into an edgy and anxious voice. "I think I'll do it tomorrow morning." She answered, whispering. "I'll have to get the potions today to set up; I'm keeping them in the Room of Requirement-"

"Room of what?" muttered Mary, frustrated at her lack of knowledge of the secrets within Hogwarts. "I think I've heard of it; isn't it that place where you can get anything you want?"

"Slightly." Sighed Lily, pulling a bun out of a basket and nibbling on it. "I'll need to get them tonight, I don't think I have any breaks today." Lily mused over how she would do this; she had no intention on being caught out of bed by Filch. "Mary, I've just thought of something," whispered Lily, and she leaned in close to her friend to tell. A grin spread about Mary's curious face, and she nodded once.

Lily slipped the Cloak over herself, and wondered if it was working. Getting hold of it had been quite easy; all she had to do was ask Potter, and after a few curious questions, it was under her possession. Maybe it was too easy, what if he had just given her a normal old cloak? Lily cautiously stepped in front of a mirror, and was awed to see her dormitory room reflected back. There was not a sign of her being there, and Lily was copiously pleased. Grinning, she slipped down the stairway and through the portrait hole, Mary holding it open for her, as planned.

"Knock when you get back," Mary whispered to Lily as they passed. Lily nodded, but remembered she was invisible. How very easy it was to forget that.

Lily passed through the halls without confrontation. She reached the stretch of blank wall, and passed by it three times; as she did this, she thought: _I need a place to hide my things, a place to hide my things. _A door solidified, and she cracked it open and slipped inside.

Rows and rows of shelves stood in front of her, jammed full of random trinkets and items of the previous students of Hogwarts. Lily passed by it all, counting in her head for the correct aisle to go down. She passed a large wardrobe, wide and agape as if someone had torn it open in a futile attempt to find something; it now stood vacant and alone, a grisly scar running down its doors. Lily also passed many shattered mirrors, none of which could reflect her astounded expression. She kept disregarding how many other students had gone to Hogwarts in the past; it was just amazing to be reminded on how old the school really was.

Lily also passed a massive desk, littered with jewels and necklaces; a dinosaur-aged tiara caught her eye, and she peered down at it to read the curly inscription written upon it: _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. _That wrung a few bells, it really did… It was something connected to the Ravenclaws… Lily remembered Flitwick saying something like that on her very first day of Charms classes.

_Wit. _Lily smiled to herself, an image of James forming in her mind's eye. Wit sure was _his_ greatest treasure… He boasted it for the entire school to see.

Lily moved along, viewing the vast assortments, but resisting from touching any of them. At last she found the rusted knight's helmet, the once flounced crimson feather now bent over and shriveled. Lily passed the helmet by, cringing away when she saw the thing _inside _the helmet…

Lily turned abruptly and halted by a flamboyant escritoire, its features faded but still in deep relief. Lily gently stroked the rich wood, wishing she could have something like this at home… She opened the doors, the handle a small gilded ivy stem, and was filled with relief as she caught sight of her months' previous work. The writer's desk had been large enough to serve its purpose; two minute cauldrons were placed on the bottom shelf, a larger cauldron on top. The vapors that met Lily as she bent over to lift the cauldrons out made her head spin in a daze, but she caught hold of herself. Months of inhaling dizzying fumes paid off. She placed them in a row, and dug around in her bag, bringing out _Moste Potente Potions. _She laid the decaying book delicately on the dust-laden floor, and flipped the book open to near the back. She landed on the precise page she wanted, as it had been opened many times before on that certain page.

**_Polyjuice Potion Ingredients require: Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, horn of bicorn, and boomslang skin. _**

Below this was a detailed description on each ingredient and the affects it had on the overall potion. Lily had read it several times before, her eyes finding the key points of the paragraph mechanically. She ran her finger lightly down the splotched page, and glanced up at the completed potion in front of her, comparing. Everything seemed fine with this one…

Lily turned back to the escritoire and reached deep into its depths where she pulled out four phials. She also retrieved a small bottle in which a bit of amaranth-colored potion was held. A grim smile tight on her lips, she popped the cork off the bottle and let a few drops of the magenta liquid splash into the middle cauldron.

Nothing extraordinary happened, such as a large explosion that would set everyone's face black. The amaranth simply melted in with the clear liquid, and then settled back in place, as same as before.

Lily continued to check through the potions, wafting the scents and comparing them to the book to make sure that it was correct. There was only one fault, where Lily had not stirred the correct number of times, but it was easily fixed. She made one last check-over before ladling the potions into separate phials. She tucked them into the safety of her pocket, congratulating herself at a job well done. Lily cleaned up the space, pleased that there were leftovers, and shut the escritoire door with a snap.

She then stretched her legs, asleep due to her lack of movement, and pulled on the Cloak. She gave the desk one last wistful glance before disappearing down the corner, navigating back towards the exit. The phials clinked together in her pocket, and she smiled to herself again.

It was all too easy…

* * *

Severus set down his quill, unable to concentrate any longer. His mind was on Lily… it was full of her. He couldn't let go of her face after he had called her Mudblood… It made him regretful of what he was now doing, what he was planning to step up to. Was Lily one of many he'd hurt? Yes, she probably would… the Dark Lord was not known for his mercy. Severus sighed, and blew out the candle; it would be another sleepless night. 

Lily's face would haunt his dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The song, The Reason went along nicely with Severus' thoughts. The lines in _italics_ are words that strongly reflect what I thought was going on in Sev's head, but all in all, the song fits. This would be slightly forwarding in time, but this could reflect the Mudblood incident, as well. 

**The Reason**

Band/Artist: Hoobastank

I'm not a perfect person  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do  
_But I continue learning  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
_To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
_That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

_I've found a reason to show_  
_A side of me you didn't know_  
_A reason for all that I do_  
_And the reason is you_

The extra ingredients added to Amortentia are creations of my (lopsided) imagination. As well as the add-ons to the Befuddlement Drafts. I am sorry, but there is no such thing as Draught of Perplexity. Yep… that's about it.

I edited this to make it a bit more deep on Sev's part. There were some issues with my prior one...

Thank you for reading! Reviews are good. x)


	2. The Setup

**The Setup**

**Author's Note: **The second chapter of The Scheme. Lily's plot comes into play... as well does the drama. Enjoy.

* * *

"Have you got them?" whispered an anxious voice. 

"Yes," smirked Lily, holding up the phials with the liquid inside sloshing around. "And all I have to wait for is morning… It'll be perfect."

"You said it," muttered Mary as she gazed at the glowing mixtures. She was just awed by Lily's talents and what she was able to think up… The plan was ingenious. "I can't wait…"

* * *

Lily woke early the next day in high spirits. The 4 month-old plan would finally be put to the test today… She carefully placed the four phials into her Hogwarts robes before striding out of the dormitory door. She met Mary Macdonald, fully dressed and a bright smile upon her face, in the common room. 

The two paced quickly to the Great Hall, eager to set up shop. They sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, but where the Marauders could easily spot them. Mary poured three cups of pumpkin juice while Lily retrieved the phials, uncorking them. She worked swiftly and efficiently, not wanting to attract any unwanted stares.

Lily held up a single black hair, and dropped it into the phial with the murky potion. The hair disolved instantly, a bubble popping where it had once been. Lily then held the phial up and tipped the edge into one of the cups. The pumpkin juice frothed and bubbled, turned a slight color of burnt sienna, and returned to its normal orange. It was a tad darker, but it wasn't too much of a difference to attract attention.

As Lily poured the clear liquid into the second cup, the juice appeared oddly distorted and disturbed. Mary had to use her teaspoon to stir it up a little to let the liquids mix. Despite her efforts, the juice still had that oil-water look to it.

Lily moved along to the final cup and held the phial up to her eyes. She uncorked it, and wafted the aroma of lotion and spearmint. She sighed deeply before tipping the phial into the drink, the contents spilling out in a waterfall of pastel pink. Mary sighed, also; Lily gazed at her, wondering what she smelt.

Mary grinned. "Lily, if you haven't noticed, that's private. So sorry." She then snorted, looking down at the cups. "I was just wondering… _who _are you going to give the potions to? Like, are you planning on giving James the love potion?"

Lily shook her head, unperturbed. "That will be up to him…"

"Are you serious?" muttered Mary, her excitement swelling again.

"Potter doesn't need Amortentia, anyway. He's doing fine by himself." Lily put away the fourth phial; it was one of the best parts to this whole thing. Thank Merlin Mary had thought of it.

Mary eyed the drinks again, an obvious question burning on her tongue.

But before she could express it, Lily's head snapped up.

"Remus Lupin…" Lily muttered to herself, mentally preparing what was to be said. Lily _was _slightly guilty for including Lupin in the scheme, but… She slightly wanted to see him react to this. But would the fish swallow the bait? Lupin would be harder to convince than Black and Potter…

"Hello, Remus."

"Good morning, Remus." Echoed Mary, keeping the mood cheerful.

Remus strolled over, an odd expression on his face. He looked anxious, his face pale and drained. "Morning," he said, sliding onto the bench opposite the girls. His voice had a slight quiver to it, as if something ominous was approaching…

Lily felt a pang of guilt. "Um, Remus. Are you okay? Is there an exam coming I forgot about…?"

Remus sighed, opening the thickset volume he had brought along with him. "No, no, nothing like that… It's nothing at all. Don't worry about me." Remus then buried himself in the book, leaving Mary and Lily looking troubled.

* * *

James wrestled with his clothes, trying desperately to shove his head through the armhole. Flustered, he set the shirt right before finally pulling it over his head; his hair, untidy alone, now looked like the untamed mane of a lion. He was thoroughly worn, though. His slumped figure was all but unnatural. But… that party had been _awesome._

"Are you having difficulties today, DMS Prongs?" snorted Sirius Black, awkwardly climbing out of his bed. "Dr. Mad Scientist, mate. Keep up with the acronyms."

"Right, I try," muttered James, actually trying to flatten his unruly hair.

"That was some party... Eh, I'm going to take a shower, see you in the Hall."

"Later," replied James, a sheepish, and if not malevolent, grin spreading over his weary face. "Have a nice shower, mate." James shoved open the dormitory door, not before pausing to see his reflection in the mirror; his hazel eyes were not full of the bright, luminous optimism today, but were half-closed and had a dull look to them.

"You drank too much, Prongs…" he muttered to himself, yawning deeply. The circles under his eyes seemed to grow darker still. "But it sure was one _hell _of a party. Hear the Gryffindors roar…"

James descended the spiraling staircase, stumbling several times. He drew a hand through his hair as he entered the Gryffindor Common Room, but there was no need; Lily Evans was not here. Smirking to himself, James strode through the Portrait Hole and down the many staircases and corridors to the Great Hall…

James grinned as he spotted Lily and Remus at the far side of the Hall. He strode over, sliding onto the open space next to Remus. James immediately picked up something was wrong, despite his hangover. Not from Lily's false smile, but Remus's grimace in his direction.

"It isn't tonight, is it?" he murmured to Remus, a flicker of worry igniting in his chest. What was higher up on the priority list than entertaining Lily was his friends.

"No… Tomorrow." Remus's voice was just below a whisper; James was sure he hadn't even heard it. But he nodded, turning his attention back to Lily.

"Good morning Evans, Macdonald," he greeted the two girls, but with much less enthusiasm than normally used.

"Hello, Potter. Any pranks planned for today?" Lily then snorted, and slapped a hand over her mouth, a muffled giggle breaking its way through. Mary had been drinking some pumpkin juice and less than a half had made its travel to her stomach.

James raised his eyebrows. Lily had been acting very strangely recently… Was it permanent? James sure hoped so, but the sudden noise had made him wince. "No, Evans, me and Sirius are taking a break today. We're worn through after the party last night... Shame, isn't it?" As he said this, his eyes darted to the far side of the Great Hall where the Slytherins sat. A smirk rose on his lips as he eyed a particular one…

"Stop it, Potter." Lily snapped sharply, her eyes turning cold.

* * *

_Unlike me, _she added in her head. No, the guilt was starting to come again… Lily frowned, also following Potter's gaze; Snape was impossible to distinguish in all of the black-haired Slytherins. "Weird…" she muttered to herself. She had never realized that almost all of the Slytherins were dark-haired. 

Lily scowled, turning back to her breakfast. Potter and Black had black hair, and Malfoy had had blonde. It didn't matter at all by appearance; it was what was inside… and what the Slytherins had inside was a frozen rock of a heart.

And she had actually _thought... _Anger welled inside Lily again, her fists clenching beneath the table. _Why the hell was the world so complex? _

Why couldn't everyone be as easy to read as a book? Everything could be flat out read in a second. If the book was no good, it could be simply thrown away and not taken another glance at. If it was an interesting story, then time could be taken to read it to dig further into its history, easily reading all of the secrets in black and white.

And there would be that convenient forewarning before the tables would be turned…

Her narrowed emerald eyes roved over to Remus, gazing at his volume. He really didn't seem to be reading it at all; his eyes were not moving.

Remus Lupin was such a mystery. If he were like a book, _life for others would be so much easier. _No more secrets, no more curiosity… and no more privacy. Was this how everything worked? Did everything _always _have to balance out, perfect? With secrets displayed to the public, there would be blackmail, revenge, hate…

The world would be wreaking with havoc… And this was what Voldemort was doing. He was unbalancing the nature of the world, massacring all Muggle-borns and Muggles to make an ultimate race of pure bloods.

He was going against the Laws of Nature, ignorant of Her forebodings. He was utterly making a 180 turn on the highway and running headlong into innocent beings, bringing others along with him. He was a lethal disease, killing off the weak and seducing others into following his path of wreaking devastation upon the world. He was a computer virus, inflicting all he touched, causing mayhem and confusion…

_Damn Voldemort. _

Lily then came out of her daze, her mind disorientated. Potter had been going on about how he was now Quidditch Captain, and how great this year's Gryffindor team would be. "–and Mikil is the fastest thing out there, especially with that Nimbus 1000 of hers, and do you know Ailsa? She's small and all, but, honestly, she can pelt a bludger your way with some _meaning._"

"I've heard of her," said Mary, choosing a muffin out of the basket in the center of the table. "I've heard Ailsa is part elf or something. That would explain why she doesn't even come up to my shoulders, and I thought _I _was short..."

Lily sighed impatiently. Not even Mary knew? "It doesn't matter if she's short. She's fierce in Quidditch, but she's really a nice girl. I have Herbology with her... It's on the inside, not the outside, that counts."

"I wish I could say the same for you, Evans." smirked Potter, reaching for a glass.

Lily bristled. "Let me," she said curtly, seizing her chance. But before she could reach for one of the three glasses, Sirius Black plopped down beside her.

She gave a start, nearly knocking over the cups. A month's work could have been gone just like that... Lily glared at Black, flustered at the near accident; she had not seen him approach.

He snickered, but then stopped abruptly as his dusk-grey eyes locked onto Potters'. "Not. Funny." Sirius growled, giving James a shrewd, and if not cruel, look.

It reminded Lily of revenge.

James stared at Sirius blankly until an exuberant grin stretched his face. "How was your shower, Padfoot? I'm sure it was lovely…?" James snorted at the end, and banged his fist on the table.

Sirius grimaced back. "Yes, quite lovely," he muttered, pulling a pile of pancakes toward him. He grabbed the syrup jar, rather brusquely, and drowned his pancakes with maple. There was a maniacal glint in his eye.

"I'll get you back, Prongs. I swear on the Marauder's Creed," he vowed, an evil grin curling his lips. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…"_

"I'm scared, honestly." James murmured, putting his head on his arms. The sarcasm was barely heard.

Sirius scowled.

"Potter, do you still want that drink or not?" Lily snapped impatiently. Why did boys have to get her sidetracked so often? Without waiting for an answer, she snatched one of the cups and handed it to Potter. "You really shouldn't be getting drunk, both of you. Do you know how–"

"Save it, Evans," mumbled Potter, accepting the glass and taking a swig of it.

_Yes..._

* * *

Sirius finally picked up his fork and savagely tore up his cold pile of pancakes, bits of syrupy bits flying onto unfortunates. James continued to drink the glass until setting it down with a small thud on the table. 

His face had a strange expression; it was serene, but there seemed to be a war fighting in his eyes. He blinked, and the evidence that the emotion had even been there was gone.

Lily was murmuring something to Mary. She was nodding anxiously, her eyes bright. Lily then straightened up, not before giving Sirius another dirty look, and reached for a slice of toast. Buttering it, she asked pleasantly, "So, who won the game last night? I'm afraid I wasn't watching…"

"There was not a game yesterday, Lily. It was just a welcome-back party. I do not understand why you were not there, it was a blast."

_Did James just call Lily… Lily? _

Remus looked up sharply from his book, calculating. But then again, James wasn't in his right mind at the moment. He ignored the annoying chill to James's voice; there was no charisma in it, not a drop of ego. Every syllable was heard, yet dull, and there was an awkward drawl to it. James hadn't drunk _that _much, had he?

But Remus disregarded it. He was feeling anxious, the moon was less than thirty hours away. He did not have to get irked as for something as little as James calling Lily by her first name…

Sirius started to gag on his food; he had eaten too much.

Remus instinctively reached for a jug to pour him some water, but Lily was already prepared.

She shoved one of the cups in Sirius's direction and he seized it eagerly, pouring the entire thing in his mouth. Sirius's coughing soon faded and he gazed at Lily as if he had just noticed her for the first time.

"Thank you, Evans, for saving my life." He smirked, but there was a new sheen to his eyes – that of greed. He stared at Evans, his eyes intense with craving.

"That could hardly be called saving your life, Black," she rejected, but looked altogether pleased.

"I owe you one," Sirius continued, his hand crawling up her back. The lust was full in his dull grey eyes, covetously taking in Lily's perturbed face.

"Get your hand–" started Lily, but was interrupted.

"Remus, what's that in your hair?" Mary bursted, not liking the tension in the air. It was so abrupt and random, Sirius withdrew his arm from Lily; he threw a dark look at Mary for ruining his chance.

"What…?" Remus murmured, peeling his eyes from Sirius's betraying actions. James did not even seem to mind, he was levitating a fork with a non-verbal spell.

"Let me get it." Mary leaned across the table a yanked something out of his hair.

"Ouch," Remus winced, a number of hairs getting loose. "What was that?"

Mary had a truly disgusted look on her face. "Sorry, it really bothered me. A bit of Black's pancakes… and sticky, too." She unstuck the hair on her fingers, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Um, thank you, then." said Remus, cautiously feeling his hair for more breakfast bits.

* * *

The silence at the table was shortly lived. 

Mary yawned, flexing her fingers. She took one last bite out of her muffin and stood, grasping the last cup standing in her hand.

"I'll see you around, guys. I'm going down to the lake." She said amiably, shooting a furtive look at Remus.

She then made her way for the Oak Doors, taking care not to spill the juice. She was just about to open the door when it opened from the outside, revealing a particularly irascible Slytherin.

"Out of my way, Mudblood," sneered Snape, sweeping past her.

Mary glowered after his billowing robes, gritting her teeth. The greasy git hadn't changed at all over the summer.

* * *

Remus eventually followed Mary out of the Hall, saying that he had to catch up on his reading. 

Lily was unnerved being left alone. She wasn't really alone, but Potter simply sat there; she was truly afraid of Black doing something stupid in front of the whole of Gryffindor. He had constantly tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but eventually Lily got the sense to move to Potter's side of the table.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do them all at once, _Lily thought sourly as Sirius stared longingly across the table at her.

And being Lily, there was a deeper meaning to this drifting thought. There was that one annoying fact that peeved Lily ever since the Mudblood Incident – that she was starting to feel _attached _to Potter. Not extreme romance, but a simple attraction to him. And they were true feelings. But she fought against them.

In the twisted mind of Lily, she wanted to _make James jealous. _It was the sudden _brilliant _idea when she realized Sirius had taken the love potion, but the problem was that Potter couldn't care less at the moment. It frustrated her; why couldn't anything she did be done _correctly_?

Gritting her teeth, Lily looking the other way. She saw the Slytherin tables, and spotted Snape sitting down at the far side. Maybe it was time to put the fourth phial into action. Hopefully, Mary had gotten to Remus by now…

"Potter, can you keep a watch on Black? I'm going over to the Slytherin table."

"When will you get back, love? I will spend every second you are away–"

"I can only try, Lily," cut in Potter, his voice sending chills down her back. She really hated herself for putting the Behavioral Draught in with the main potion.

Lily's lips gave a hint of a smile as she poured a fourth glass of pumpkin juice. She uncorked the final phial and poured the murky potion inside, the scent foul.

"See you, boys." Lily took the cup and left the table, not troubling to look back at Sirius's desperate face.

It was easy for Lily to navigate to the front of the Hall; but once it was apparent that she was not going to pass by the Slytherin table, she received multiple glares. She gripped the glass tightly, mustering all of her Gryffindor courage, and sat down next to Severus Snape. She tried her best to keep a straight face; it was not every day she went to the Slytherin table. In fact, it had been months since she had done so.

Snape remained silent, as if daring her to speak first. A smirk was hidden in his pallid lips.

"I'm _not _running back to you, Snape," Lily growled, setting the cup firmly on the table.

"Then tell me: what you are doing at the Slytherin table, Lily Evan?" he said coolly, tearing a piece of toast in half. By the looks of it, he was just doing it for enjoyment.

"You haven't changed your mind?" Lily whispered suddenly. It was almost a pleading voice.

Snape's face darkened, his lip curling. "Evans, who ever said I had _made up _my mind?" he murmured in his satin voice.

But whatever Lily thought, it was never expressed; the other Slytherins decided to intrude on their light conversation.

"A Gryffindor! What a surprise to find _you _here!" Bellatrix sneered in a nearly delightful voice.

"I'm not planning on staying," muttered Lily, preparing to stand. She had wanted to corner Severus; now she was being ganged up on.

Grinning, Rabastan put a rough hand on her shoulder and forcefully sat her back down.

"Get your filthy–" snarled Lily, swiping it off; Snape was on the verge of looking sympathetic. He still had a hint of a smirk on his lips, but his eyes lied against it; they were warning her.

* * *

"Little Mudblood has a temper, now?" snickered Evan Rosier, squinting at her as if she was a science experiment. 

Severus could see the claustrophobia and panic growing in Lily's eyes. She would snap soon.

Bellatrix slid in between himself and Lily, causing Lily to throw another begging look in his direction. But this time there was fear in her eyes; she was ready to whip out her wand, as was the other Slytherins. She was in danger of being hexed.

And with the way of the Slytherins, they could easily blame the incident on herself: a Gryffindor wanting to start a fight, and they merely defended themselves. It would, quite incidentally, be the opposite if it were to happen.

"Bellatrix, drop it," Severus murmured in her ear, once again trying to stop whatever was on her mind. It was something sinister, as it was Bella's mind that was coming up with it.

She ignored him; the last time she had stated: "I'm sure you'll quite enjoy it, Severus."

But she did stop. She smirked innocently at Severus before striding out of the Great Hall, the two Lestrange brothers following eagerly after her.

"That was unexpected," he said to himself, truly perplexed at this sudden and obedient action of Bellatrix.

"Thank you," Lily said softly, her words shaken. She stood from the table, her eyes wide, and stumbled away.

"You are quite welcome, Lily Evans," Severus muttered, even though she was out of range of hearing. He hadn't expected Bellatrix to back off; what was on her mind? Truly the panther would strike again?

Severus sighed, reaching for an untouched cup and taking a deep drink from it.

What a sincere mistake.

The moment it had touched his taste buds, he knew this was no ordinary pumpkin juice. The acrid taste reacted his gag reflex, but most of it had already slithered past his throat. He choked, gasping for fresh air. Evan Rosier stared at him, cautious.

Once his coughing fit was over, a wave of heat passed over his body. He felt as if he had a fever, except multiplied by one hundred on his skin. Jumping up, he sprinted for the bathroom, the queasiness squelching in his stomach.

He burst through the door, his heart racing. Before he could get into a stall, the writhing in his stomach bursted; a fiery heat blazed through Severus Snape's body, bringing him down onto all fours.

And as the climax of the heat skyrocketed, he could feel his nose shrinking and becoming a straight line, his hair loosing its sheen and growing a light brown; his skin tone became a healthier shade, and his eyes gained color instead of their original midnight black.

Gasping for air like a fish, Severus pulled himself up to a mirror and gazed in horror at none other than Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that ends the second chapter of The Scheme. Dun dun dun. 

Review!


End file.
